Kaneki Ken
|-|Black Reaper= |-|Dragon= |-|Post-Dragon= |-|Eyepatch Kaneki= |-|Haise Sasaki= Summary Kaneki Ken is the protagonist of Tokyo Ghoul. Formerly a human studying Japanese Literature at Kamii University and living a normal life, everything was soon changed after he had Rize Kamishiro's kakuhou transplanted into him and became a One-Eyed Ghoul. After joining Anteiku as a part-time waiter, he learns how to live as a Ghoul and became known as Eyepatch (眼帯, Gantai). Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 7-A, Low 7-C, 7-C, 6-A, 5-B, 5-A, High 6-A Ghoul Rating: Varies from C, to SS Class. (Tokyo Ghoul Season 1 and 2) | Varies from S, to SSSS (Tokyo Ghoul RE) | Varies from SSSS, to SSSSS (Tokyo Ghoul RE Part 2) Name: Ken Kaneki, Haise Sasaki Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Male Age: 18/19 (Part 1), 21 (beginning of :Re, 22 as Haise) | 28-29 (end of the series, 30 as Haise) Classification: Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration Negation (Kagune secretions act as poisons that inhibit regeneration), Statistics Amplification (Ghouls grow stronger by activating their Kagunes. Can increase his strength beyond that with his Kakuja), Regeneration (Low-Mid in combat, can easily regenerate from being impaled through the torso repeatedly. Mid over time, regenerated after Arima stabbed him through the head twice. | Either same as, or weaker than before | Mid in combat, High-Mid over time | High-Mid in combat, Low-High over time. | At least Mid in combat, at least High-Mid over time ), Body Control (Can produce a Kagune, several tendril-like limbs to attack foes), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Reactive Power Level (as One-Eyed Ghouls regenerate from injuries, they increas e RC Cell pathways through their bodies, growing stronger as a result), limited Power Mimicry (capable of "reading" his opponents and learning to predict and mimic their techniques), Pain Immunity (unfazed by twisting his leg so much that the bone broke and the flesh tore, fought while ignoring a centipede in his ear, considered the sensation of being hacked apart "calming") | All prior, Skilled Swordsman | All prior on a higher level, can shape his Kagune into mouths capable of speaking and eating foes, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (blocked an electric attack from Narukami with his Kagune without being electrocuted) | All the previous except Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Weapon Mastery, Absorption (grows larger by eating others - was stated that it would increase in size by more than 10 times over a few days), Creation (can passively produce humanoid "golems" made from his body that attempt to defend him), Poison Manipulation (passively produces an airborn poison, his golems can self-destruct on death, releasing poison into the atmosphere), Biological Manipulation (the poison his golems produce can give people an accelerated form of ROS, causing them to develop painful and cancerous kagune formations), Memory Manipulation (those infected with ROS suffer from memory loss, causing regression into a childlike state), Perception Manipulation (degrades the five senses of those infected with ROS), Large Size (Type 3, 21.6 km), Longevity (the Dragon will take 200 years to dissolve) | All prior except those from his Dragon key, Creation (created a sword from his Kagune to battle Furuta with), Shapeshifting (transformed his arm from a kagune claw to a normal arm, changed the shape of his Kagune), Resistance to Poison and Disease' (despite absorbing far more ROS toxin than Saiko, who was infected with ROS by it, Kaneki was near completely unaffected)' Attack Potency: City Class physically (as a one-eyed ghoul, he should be far superior to other ghouls, who are capable of easily destroying concrete walls with their punches), Mountain Class while using his Kagune (is capable of easily defeating adult ghouls, who themselves have higher RC Factors than Saiko Yonebayashi, and thus larger and stronger Kagunes. Tore apart Jason's Kakuja with his bare hands while using his Kagune. With his incomplete Kakuja, he incapacitated Yukinori Shinohara with a single hit while Shinohara was wearing Arata, which even the Non-Killing Owl was unable to do) | At least Small Town Class physically, Town Class with Kagune and Quinque (Cut off Serpent's Kagune with his own and fought with Seidou Takizawa) | Continent+ Class (Defeated Eto, tearing apart her Kakuja in a single attack, shattered Arima's Quinques and ultimately defeated him. Deflected Naki's Kagune attacks with his bare hand without using his own) | At least Planet Class physically, Large Planet Class with Kakuja (Far stronger than his Post-Dragon self, as that form is just a very small portion of his Dragon form. | Multiple Continent Class (Defeated Furuta while the latter was using his Kakuja, without using his own. Destroyed many of the Dragon's defense mechanisms) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (as a SS-Rank Ghoul and a Rinkaku-type, Kaneki is one of the fastest characters in the series. | At least Hypersonic+ | FTL (far faster than before, defeated Eto and tore apart her Kakuja) | Massively FTL, and Massively FTL attack speed | At least FTL Lifting Strength: Thousands of tons | Tens of thousands of tons | Millions of tons | Planet Class | Multiple Continent Class Striking Strength: City Class '''physically, '''Mountain Class while using his Kagune | At least Small Town Class, Town Class while using his Kagune | Continent+ Class | Planet Class physically, Large Planet Class while using Kakuja | Multiple Continent Class Durability: City Class (Much superior in durability to ghouls, which are stated to have skin as strong as steel), Mountain Class while using his Kagune (his Kagune are durable enough to clash with Jason's Kakuja, and can withstand the force of his own attacks) | At least Small Town Class, Town Class while using Kagune | Continent+ Class | Planet Class,' Large Planet Class' with Dragon Kakuja '''| '''Multiple Continent Class Stamina: Superhuman. Despite being imprisoned, tortured and starved for days on end by Jason, upon accepting his ghoul nature, he was able to break free instantly and defeat Jason despite having a centipede in his ear the whole time. Can fight with broken bones and extreme wounds such as lost limbs and impalements. Range: Standard melee range normally, At least a dozen meters with his Kagune |''' Extended melee range''' with his Quinque, At least a dozen meters with his Kagune | At least kilometers in Dragon Form Standard Equipment: His Kagune | His Quinque, Yukimura 1/3 | Kakuja | Dragon Kakuja Intelligence: At least Above Average, likely higher. Even before becoming a ghoul, Kaneki was a highly intelligent. After being tortured by Yamori, Kaneki embraced his Ghoul instincts, becoming a vicious fighter who can effortlessly tear apart entire ranks of Investigators and casually take down two S-Rank Ghouls, Yamori and Ayato, in quick succession, earning a SS-Rank designation for his acts. His bookish nature along with his tendency to be quick learner serve him well, picking up advanced martial arts in weeks by studying several books and later becoming an expert in using his Kagune and Quinque simultaneously under Arima's tutelage. He is capable of "reading" his opponents, carefully watching them in order to predict their motions and mimic their techniques. He soon becomes one of the most skilled fighters in the series, disarming Arima even after he began using a SSS-Rank Quinque made from Yoshimura's Kagune and defeating Eto in single combat. In his Dragon form, however, he doesn't seem to act consciously and attacks whatever is in his sight. Weaknesses: Using his Kakuja causes Kaneki to lose his grip on his sanity, His Rinkaku is fairly brittle. Damage to his brain of the sort Arima did can cause him to lose his memories. | Anything that reminds him of his past life can cause a mental breakdown, Mentally and emotionally unstable. Again, severe damage to his brain will cause loss of memories | Severe damage to his brain. | If his true body is removed from the Dragon, it will begin to collapse into individual tentacles | Possibly damage to his brain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rinkaku Kagune: As a Ghoul, Kaneki has a special organ made of RC Cells called a Kagune, which he can manifest by allowing it to burst from his lower back in the form of tentacles that he can control at will. They're extremely swift and have high striking power, but are relatively brittle compared to most Kagunes, which is compensated by Kaneki's abnormal regeneration, even for a Ghoul. As the series goes on, he's able to shape them into various forms, such as a giant claw or a bundle of limbs, to suit his purposes and manages to control at least six of them independently of each other. Kaneki's Incomplete Kakuja Kakuja: As a result of his cannibalism of other ghouls to stop himself from eating humans, Kaneki's RC cells mutated, allowing him to access a new form of Kagune called the Kakuja. The Kakuja covers Kaneki's body in an armor-like covering and drastically increases their abilities. For much of the series, Kaneki's Kakuja was incomplete, leaving him in an insane state where he would lash out at anything around him. However, after eating Eto's Kakuja, Kaneki was able to gain a complete Kakuja, and during his fight with Arima, he gained full control over it in the process, allowing him to use it and maintain his sanity. While in his Kakuja, Kaneki became able to use two more tentacles, both shaped like centipedes. Dragon: After relinquishing his ideals in order to protect and see his family and friends again, Kaneki devoured dozens of artificial half-ghouls and grew a massive Kakuja, over 20km in length and stretching throughout the wards of Tokyo. It was stated he would also increase in size ten times over within a few days once the Dragon became active again. In this state, he constantly gives off a poisonous gas that causes accelerated ROS in those who take it into their bodies, either simply by breathing or by absorbing it through Kagunes in the case of Quinx. ROS destroys the five senses of those infected, causes memory loss, regression into a child-like state, and most blatantly, causing cancerous Kagune formations to grow on the person. Dragon's more powerful variant of ROS also begins to transform the person into a pseudo-ghoul, making them unable to digest any food of non-human origin and giving them a Kakugan (the black and red eye of a ghoul). Furthermore, Dragon's ROS toxin is powerful enough to even give Ghouls ROS.. As Dragon, Kaneki also passively produces monsters (later known as Dragon Orphans) formed from Kagune from his own body, each of which is comparable to Special Investigators. Additionally, if these Dragon Orphans are killed, they give off even more toxic gas, causing anyone around them to be infected with ROS even faster. Finally, various tentacles will grow out of the Dragon to protect Kaneki and kill attackers. Post Dragon: After his true body is extracted from the Dragon Kakuja, Kaneki has undergone a further mutation, in which his entire body is implied to have become a Kagune, having gained new organs with unknown effects (though they are theorized to be what gives him his extreme resistance to the ROS toxin). In this state, his Kagune appears as several large star-shaped swords on tentacles, which Kaneki can manipulate for offensive and defensive purposes. He also appears to have gained the ability to transform his Kagune into all different types of Kagune, showing Nishiki's Bikaku Kagune, Tsukiyama's Koukaku Kagune, and even Hinami's Chimera Kagune and Touka's Ukaku Kagune during his final battle through the Dragon's interior. Key: Tokyo Ghoul | Sasaki Haise | Black Reaper | Dragon | Post-Dragon Note: In this page, we used Haise Sasaki that was NOT controlled by Kaneki. When Kaneki had control over Haise, he was more powerful than all previous versions of himself Category:Characters Category:One-eyed Ghouls Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Peak of a Verse Category:Protagonists